The Secret Circle
by FourtrisEverlarkHOANeddie
Summary: "Who are they?" Amber asked Christina. "They call themselves The Secret Circle no one gets in no one gets out" she says."What does that mean?" Christina stays silent." Stay away" It's been a year since Nina and Eddie left and when Anubis go to America for the student exchange program how far will they go to get their old friends back, before they turn to the dark side? Better story
1. The Secret Circle

Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis

Ambers POV

It's been a year since Nina and Eddie left Anubis. A year without mystery, a year without fun. I miss them very much, well mostly Nina because she was my best friend. They changed their contact information so we have no way of getting in touch with them. When they first left Fabian and Patricia missed them dearly, they eventually got over it. Fabian started dating Mara and Patricia started dating Mick who came back after they left. What those two see in each other I will never know.

We were all sitting in the lounge playing cards, watching tv, and laying around napping. Nothing exciting then Trudy came in to tell us Mr. Sweet wanted to speak with us.

"Oh, dearies Mr. Sweet will be coming soon, to tell you some interesting news" she says.

Minutes later Mr. Sweet walks threw the door and stops in front of the common room doorway.

"Children, I have a proposal, how would you like to go to America on a student exchange program?" He ask us." With your guardians permission of course" he says on a last minute note.

"Of course!" We all say instantly and run to call our parents. I run to call daddy. It takes a little persuading but he eventually agrees.

Fabian POV

It didn't take much for my dad to say yes. Just as long as I keep my grades up, and I'm safe. Now I just have to see if Mara can go. We've been dating for 5 months now and it's great, of course I still miss Nina but she's not coming back. Sadly Neither is Eddie even though he was a jerk sometimes he was still my best friend.

Jerome POV

Of course my mom would say yes when I barely even got the sentence out, she will do anything to get me as far away from her as possible, even if she has to send me to America. Some mother she is.

Patricia POV

Mara, Joy, and I called our parents at the same time and they all agreed. I acted like it was no big deal but inside I was jumping up and down because it's America, I've never been to America, it's going to be so much fun! I just hope Mick can come I know how strict his dad is, cross my fingers.

Mick POV

After about a lifetime of pleading my mom and dad finally said yeah. When I got off the phone I turned around to see Patricia standing in the doorway with an anxious look on her face.

"Well?" She ask.

"We're going to America!" I say, my face breaking into a grin.

"Awesome!" She says running up to me, I spin her around.

"Come on let's go for a walk" I say when I set her down. I grab her hand and we walk out the door

Alfie POV

"I'm going to America, America!" I say running up and down the halls.

" , this is not a playground walk and hush up"Victor says coming out of his office.

"Sorry Victor" I say and begin walking to the common room until he goes back into his office, then I start running again to meet everyone else.

Joy's POV

I'm sitting next to Jerome talking with everyone else about how much fun America would be. My dad is mailing all the information I need to leave, so is everyone else's parents. said we are going to L.A we leave in about a week so I'm gong to start packing tonight. I hear the school we are going to which is Glen View High has no uniform, which will take me even more time to get ready in the morning, but whatever it's going to be so much fun! Can't wait.

A week later(still Joy's POV)

"Amber what did you bring bricks?" Mick ask coming down the stairs with one of Ambers suitcases, followed by Fabian, Jerome, and Alfie, who are to winded to talk.

"It's just everything I need for the two weeks the rest of my stuff is being shipped." She says nonchalantly.

"There's more!" The boy yell.

"Yes now got put it in the van" she says walking up to Trudy, who is close to tears.

"Bye Trudy, I'm miss you soooo much" Amber says dramatically, even though it was true we all will miss Trudy.

After everyone said goodbye to Trudy AND Victor who mumbled "The sooner you leave the sooner I'll get some peace and quiet".

The drive to the airport was about 45-50 minutes, we rode in comfortable silence.

We were so happy when we finally boarded the plane. Fabian sat with Mara reading, Patricia sat next to Mick watching a movie,and Alfie and Amber sat behind Fara and talked, The first few minutes on the plane were fun but then it got really boring.

I sat next to Jerome and eventually fell asleep with my head on his shoulders.

Amber POV

Joy and Jerome were the first to fall asleep, Alfie and I were second and by the time we were waking up we had about 30minutes of the flight left. The only people awake were Joy,Jerome,Alfie, the Flight Attendance, and I. We spend the last few minutes watching the movie on the plane which was far to violent for my liking,Alfie loved it.

Once we were finally off the plane we met our driver who would take us to our house. His name was Norman he was really funny, although he had lots of wrinkles.

The house, well more like mansion that we were staying in was so different from Anubis Instead of creepy old furniture and floor boards, the house was completely modern with tiled floors. There was a really big TV and a glass dinning table instead of the mahogany wood. I mean I love America so far but frankly I think I'd prefer a house like Anubis, even it is old and haunted, it's home. But I think I can learn to love the place to, just like I learned to love Anubis.

_Flashback_

_I was my first day at Anubis House. As Trudy was giving me a tour I looked around to find furniture that look like it dated back to the 1600s. It was disgusting, did daddy really expect me to live like this, it's a horrid lifestyle._

_"Why is everything so old?" I asked Trudy trying to keep the repulsed tone out of my voice._

_"Oh sweetheart this house is older than Victor so they never changed the furniture, just switched out a few things."she says like it's a good thing!_

_"Don't worry you will learn to love it here"Trudy said optimistically._

_"I highly doubt that" I say back still looking around._

_"Miss Millington if you feel that way we can surely find you another house" boomed a voice coming from up the stairs._

_"Oh Victor don't be such a prude, she's new it will take a while to get settled, I heard you weren't the biggest fan of the house when you first came"Trudy told him. With that he walked back into his office."Ignore him" she told me. And I didn't say another thing about the house out of fear Victor would come back._

_"But Trudy's right you will love this house eventually" said two boys popping up from behind me. One blond, one with a slight dark brown Afro.(Jerome and Alfie)_

_End of Flashback_

Little did I know Jerome,Alfie, and Trudy were right I do love Anubis House, it is my home, and I miss it but I'll be back in a year or two.

We all pick our rooms, yes we get our own rooms. The room is pink and green with flowers and it's so perfect for me!

I went to go see the others girls rooms, there's were cool too

Patricia: i01. img/pb/033/831/613/613831033_

Once we were done we meet the boys in the living room ( . ). The whole house a sort of bronze-brownish color but each bedroom is a different color scheme.

We start school tomorrow and to be honest I'm not that excited but I wouldn't dare let anyone know because I'm Amber Millington, the confident sweet British beauty.

Fabian POV

My alarm goes off before everyone else's because if they don't wake them up we will never get to school on time. After waking everyone up I go into the bathroom to shower, brush my teeth, and ruffle my hair. Once I'm out I throw on a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt with my converse and jacket.

Joy POV

I put my hair in the up-down look and I look in the mirror. I have on a red leather jacket with a sparkling red shirt, black skinny jeans and black wedge heels.

I walk down to breakfast where are cook, Sebastian makes us a wide assortment of breakfast, oatmeal, pancakes, omelets, bacon, some stuff I didn't even know existed. His cooking is definitely as good as Trudy's.

Once we finish breakfast we thank Sebastian and go outside to meet Norman so he can drive us to school. When we stopped at the red light a car full of six people blasting their music pulls up, one girl with dirty blond hair and shades looks over to us and smirks. She is sitting shotgun next to some blond guy in the drivers seat, who also had on shades. The second the light turned green they zoomed off.

When we got to school we were given a welcome buddie, her name is Christina or Christi. She shows us around the school before she takes us to our lockers. While we are in the main hallways it goes from eardrum bursting loud to dead silence, the kids in the hallway start to part ways to make a line down the middle. I'm really confused but move closer to Jerome anyway, he's grip on my waist is protectively tight but gentle at the same time.

Fabian POV

It's like everything goes in slow motion. The silence is interrupted by the lone voice laughing, it sounds extremely familiar, I just can't place it. The line the students are making on each side of the hallway is to uniformed to be a one time thing, with the fear in their eyes I'd say this happens everyday.

"What's going on?" Amber whispers to Christina.

"Those are the kings and queens of high school. They call their group the Secret Circle because no one gets in and no one gets out" she says with a sad expression.

"What does that even mean?" Amber ask another question.

Christina stay quiet as they start to approach our end of the hallway. It's then that I realized who the two people in the front are, along with the rest of the house and our jaws drop. The two people in the front are Nina and Eddie. Nina has on a tight leather shirt to match her bright red skin tight jeans, what look to be 5-inch heels, and what looks like Eddies hat that he use to wear at Anubis on. Eddie has his arm around Nina shoulders and her head thrown back laughing on his bicep at something he said. She was the lone laughing voice. She was the girl that broken my heart, the girl that left me for my best friend, and now she is the girl apart of the secret circle. The sweet naive Nina is gone, in her place is a monster. With Eddie right along with her

Hey guys so this idea originally was going to be something else but as I was writing it I turned it into this so if you like it I'll keep writing if not I'll take it down and start a new story but I need you guys to let me knew in the review section. Also do you think I should make the secret circle evil and sweet and mean or nice? Powers or no powers? You can also make up names for the other members of the circle remember there are 6 including Nina and Eddie! Let me know. Thx.


	2. Talking

Secret Circle 2

Disclaimer- I DONT own anything from House of Anubis, only my OCs

Ambers POV

After Nina and Eddie and those other people, we don't know left the hallway everyone resumed like nothing happened. Strange. Christina didn't say anything else about them. But before she left us to go to her class she told us she would tell us everything at lunch.

As we walk into the classroom, history I see the way it's set up. It kinda reminds me of class. We all sit in pairs at the tables in the back. Fabian and Mara, Jerome and Joy, Mick and Patricia, and Alfie and I. As the class start I notice that 3 paired desk were empty. They were right in the middle of the classroom and the teacher, didn't say anything about it, which is odd because he seems pretty strict. Since the class already started I decided that the desk were just empty seats.

20 minutes later the door burst open and in came six people, two with familiar faces. The Secret Circle. They were all laughing at something one of them must have said. The students in the room all went silent including the people from Anubis.

sighed tiredly.

He is probably in his late 30s, looks like he hasn't slept in days, I feel sorry for him almost. I've only been here for 1/8 of a day and I have already seen how mean and disrespectful American teenagers are.

"Your late" he says coldly.

"Just be happy we're here" Nina says back. Wow.

I did not expect that to come from Nina's mouth. I remember in England she would always sweet talk the teachers out of giving us detention. I can tell the rest of the house is shocked as well. What happened to the sweet, caring Nina? My best friend Nina?

"Martin, detention" says sternly. Nina sighs.

"What else is new? Tell me something I don't know" Nina says while she goes to sit down at the empty desk in front of Aflie and I with Eddie who has his arm around her waist. They done even acknowledge us.

When we were all at Anubis I never even thought of those two as a couple, if was always Peddie and Fabina. Now it's Pick, Mabian, and...Neddie. I mean they are cute together it's just surprising.

The other four people apart of their group take their time going to their tables as well. It looks like they are all coupled up. Through out the whole class Nina is either on her phone texting the two other girls or whispering and laughing with Eddie. His arm is draped across her chair and she is leaning into his side. Eddie whispered something into Nina's ear and she crouched down and dug in her bag, which she was doing that he didn't seem to notice that her pencil fell and rolled near my foot.

I decided to pick it up and give it to her, maybe she might recognize me and be excited. Who am I kidding she has to recognize me we lived in the same house for two years how can she not?

Nina sat back down and handed Eddie one of her two lollipops, he kissed her cheek and popped it in his mouth. When I was right next to her, she looked up bored.

"You dropped this" I say nervously, handing her the pencil. Even if we use to be friends she looks like she's changed and weather I like it or not she decides my fate for the next two years. She smirks.

"Thanks" she said and for a split second I could have sworn her eyes turned red, but I could be seeing things. So I just nodded and hurriedly went back to my seat next to Alfie. The bell rings and we start gathering our The Secret Circle gang slides on their shades that were on top do their heads and stands up. The room is once again silent as everyone watches them walk out of the door.

Fabians POV

Turns out I have most classes with Nina and Eddies gang. I only have a few with

Anubis, but I have every class with at least one person from Anubis.

Schedule

History - all Anubis members and The secret Circle

Math -Amber and The Secret Circle

English -Mara, Patricia,Amber, and The Secret Circle

Lunch-Everyone

Free Period- All of Anubis and The Secret Circle

P.E-Anubis and The Circle

Science-Mara,Amber,Jerome,Joy, and Alfie and the Circle

It's not that bad, but I do have all my classes with Nina's crew and Amber.

We are following Christina to a table outside during lunch. She said she would explain what happened in the hallway this morning so I'm eager to find a seat. I just can't believe how much Nina has changed, I mean I still care about her, might even still having feeling for her. Of course I like Mara, but Nina was my first girlfriend, my first love.

We sit down at a table between the middle and the edge.

"Where do the Secret Circle sit?" Amber ask.

"They sit in the direct middle of the tables,not to shady, not to sunny, right between the outside and the inside of the cafeteria. The most excluded place, yet the most open, where they can be viewed by everyone. No one, and I mean NO ONE sits with them, it's like social suicide" Christina says."seriously stay away" he finishes

We look over to see the table they sit at empty but once the whole cafeteria, inside and out became silent I suspected they were coming. When they reach our part of the cafeteria I see The Secret Circle, without their leaders( Nina and Eddie).

As they walk by I hear one of the girls ask

"Where's Nina and Eddie?" One of the girls ask.

"Probably eating each other's faces somewhere"(that means making out if you didn't know) he says.

The thought of that makes me lose my appetite, my ex-girlfriend snogging(I think that's how you spell it) with my ex-best friend, I'm not sure how Patricia feels about this but she seems to really like Mick because the comment doesn't seem to really effect her. Me on the other hand I'm not so sure.

My thoughts are interrupted by the loud clicking of heels. The students are quiet so I know it must be Nina and Eddie because shadowing the clicking of heels is a soft steady boot hitting the floor sound. Once they pass us Nina's scent of perfume is so strong I almost choke. I also notice she switched clothes, in fact they all switched clothes, the boys are wearing black and the girls a wearing purple shirts(light purple peplum shirts) and black skin tight jeans. Eddie is carrying both their lunch trays and food-which looks way better than ours if I do say so myself- with one hand, while holding Nina's hand in the other one, while Nina holds their book-bags In the hand that's not connected with Eddie's.

When we were in Anubis I talked to Eddie and asked him not to flirt with Nina a the first day he came. He sized he was just playing around and wouldn't go after Nina, ever she was my girl. Was. Now she is his girl.

As they get to their table the boys are laughing about something and the girls are rolling their eyes. Nina stands behind them and just stares at them, but they don't even notice her.

"We're here. Move." She says shortly. That was kinda rude. This time it's the boys turn to roll their eyes. They scoot over while saying "yes your majesty" and bowing. Once Nina and Eddie sit down everyone resumes talking.

"So care to fill us in?" Patricia ask Christina.

"So do you remember the formation they were in when they walked down the hall this morning?" She ask. We all nod. "Okay so the guy in the back on the right is Nick, he's pretty cool I guess, never really takes things seriously, but that doesn't mean you can just walk up to him and start cracking jokes, but he is extremely protective of his girlfriend Faye." She says."Faye is the girl who stands in front of Nick, she can be cool I guess, she's bossy and mean to everyone but her group. That means don't talk to her, like at all, she will ruin your life." She then continues "the guy in the back right is Justin, once again extremely over-protective of his girlfriend Kayla. He can be a good guy kinda sketchy,sneaky, good liar, but don't get on his bad side, he doesn't take things lightly he is the revenge king." I can tell that is a warning. "Next is Kayla, she can be nice, she can be mean, you never know how to approach her, if you do happen to bump into her in the hallway which isn't likely just be careful and cautious." I've been waiting for her last descriptions. "Next is one of the two group leaders, Eddie Miller. He is nice sorta, but mean enough to be in the circle, but still don't mess with him. He's dating co-leader Nathalia, know as Nina Martin. He's wanted by almost every girl in school, but no one has every tried because they are scared of Nina and the secret circle, he can be playful and funny but mean and serious when it's time." She says and I already know who the last one is, I just want to see what she is going to say about her personalities."Finally is Nina once again wanted by almost all the guys, but once again no one tries because of Eddie and the Circle. She's hard to explain, if she talks to you she is curious, if she doesn't then she doesn't care. She can be obnoxious and rude at times, but sometimes she can be sweet, I guess." She finishes.

"Overall no one really knows what the Circles is about we only know the members and their personalities, the whole school can only assume they are just all really close friends, they have been since kindergarden. They only hung out with each other all of their school lives." She says with a distant look in her eyes. I can't help but feel like she is leaving a major detail Out of this history lesson."Even when Nina and Eddie left for 2 years they were still popular, just a little lost without their group leaders but they were still fine. Nina and Eddie came back last year, but no one knows where they went except their group, I assume. Now that their back they are stronger and more feared than ever." She says.

I look over at their table to see them laughing while they are blasting music from the speaker sitting in the middle of the blue, white, and red patterned table. Nina is sitting on Eddies lap with her legs crossed, the heel of her 6 inch sparkling purple heels almost touching the ground, he is feeding her what looks like jelly beans from here while she listens to something Kayla is saying, occasionally pecking Eddie's lips.

Seeing them like this feels like a bullet to the chest because as much as I hate to admit it I still have feeling for Nina, I just never thought I'd lose her to Eddie. I guess she is his chosen one now.

"Anything else you know about them?" Patricia ask.

"They are pretty talented, they are into all of the acting, music, and dancing stuff, they perform at the dances each year, and they love things that have to do with supernatural things and Greek mythology it's really weird." She says. The Sibuna members freeze and tense up. At least some things haven't changed. Mara decides to change the topic because she can see how uncomfortable we are.

"So Christi, where are your friends, we would love to meet them?" Mara asks.

"Well I usually sit alone, always have, people don't really seem to notice me, like ever" she says with a shrug.

"Ok then we'll be your new friends."

It's ten minutes before the bell rings and the music stops, the Circle gang pack up their stuff and are the first to leave, in silence of course.

During the last three periods of classes I had to watch Nina and Eddie snogging (not sure if all British people call it that) in the back of the class room. it made me sick. I think I'm starting to understand the Circles schedule. They come early get to class late, leave early and get to class late. What do they do in that time that can be more important than school.(#cutegeek). I also know to be quiet when they walk by you, and are traveling from one place to another. We met Norman outside and he drove us to this place where he says most of the kids hang out there after school.

When we pull up I see it is a frozen yogurt shop, it is a decent looking shop, from outside I looks kinda like an colorful 60s theme. Once we get inside I see light blues,pinks,yellows, and lights everywhere. Their were student all over so I assume this place is good. We side into a booth in the corner and Amber went up to order. When she sat back down she said they told her to pick it up in 5-7 minutes.

I look around the place hoping to see Christina since she was our only American friend. Instead I was met with an unpleasant surprise, and silence. Eddie was walking over to the line when he got there everyone started talking again. I heard a ping come from my phone and I looked down to see

From:Amber

Do u think we should try and talk to him while he is alone? This could be our only chance!

I text her back sure, and look over to see if Patricia wants to come and maybe talk to her ex-boyfriend but she is to into her conversation with Mick. So Amber and I get up and sit down on the 2 red stools on either side of Eddie. He is texting on his phone, he looks up for a second then goes back to his phone. Once I clear my throat while staring at him he looks up and raises an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" He finally says. I'm not sure what to say to him I didn't think I would actually get to talk to him.

"Do you remember who we are?" Amber ask.

"I remember" he answers shortly," now back to my original question, can I help you?" He ask.

"You stole my girlfriend." I blurt out accidentally. He looks at me shocked.

"I didn't steal anyone. Last time I checked you had a girlfriend waiting for you over there, and I have one too. But I'll let you two off with a warning, let's just say it's not exactly wise to walk up and just start accusing me of stuff, let alone talk to me or anyone from my group, especially my girlfriend because she won't take that to lightly." He says giving me a pointed look." So don't get in our way at school and stay away from Nina, her life is perfectly fine now and she doesn't need you two messing it up."

"What happened to best bros,mate" I ask."You promised me" I don't finish my sentence because I'm pretty sure he knows what I'm talking about.

"Promises are meant to be broken" he says

I'm about to say something else but someone comes up from behind Eddie. Nina.

"Babe, what is taking so long?" She says and it's then I notice both our orders are ready and Nina notices who we are.

"Oh" is all she says. She grabs the tray with her groups order.

"Hey Neens" Amber says softly. She nods awkwardly as a greeting in both our directions. I wave to her slightly.

"Take your time" she tells Eddie, who looks annoyed.

"No it's fine, I was done with this conversation anyway" he says to her while glaring at me the whole time. They then walk back to their table, Eddies hand in Nina's back pocket.

Once we get to our table I see Christina has joined us.

"Are you two insane?" She says."You may has just ruined your lives."

"Yeah well I didn't get anything out of Eddie, Nina wouldn't even talk to us" I say to everyone ignoring her comment.

"Wait what are you talking about?" She ask me.

"Let's just say Nina,Eddie, and us have history". I say.

I look over again to see everyone at their table laughing, except for Eddie who is glaring at me and once he sees me stare back he mouths, "stay away from her". I sigh.

Great it's my first day and one of the circle members hate me. It doesn't help that he was one of my best friends.

Sorry it took so long to write, was really busy after school. Let me know what you think and what you want to see in the story.

REVIEW!


	3. Light It Up

Disclaimer-I don't own anything

Amber POV

We were all lounging around in the living room watching a movie, we got back from the shop a few hours ago. I was trying to pay attention to Edge of Tommorow but my mind kept wondering back to Nina and Eddie, whenever I was around them I always felt...weird. I can't explain it like, there was something under the surface, I can't help but feel like they are hiding something, I just don't know what.

"Are you alright, love?" Alfie asked me, we were sitting on one of the goldish-brown love seats while Jerome,Joy, and Patricia were sitting on the floor, Fabian and Mara were sitting on the couch. Mick was in the kitchen making another snack.

"I'm fine boo just really into the movie" I lie. I don't want Alfie worrying about me but the truth is I don't even know what is going on in the movie, I've never really been into action movies, blowing things up and getting injured just isn't my thing but we let the guys pick the movie.

I reset my head on Alfie's shoulder, maybe taking a nap will put my brain at ease.

Nina's POV

"Who cares what Romeo wants he works at El Pollo Loco and can't even afford a Rihanna CD?" Faye says into her phone, she is talking to her sister, Ashley who apparently is ranting to her about her on again off again boyfriend Romeo and right now it sounds like they are off again, bet they will be back together by tomorrow afternoon.

Ashley is in her second year of college in Europe, she met Romeo in her Senior year of high school, they were totally in love but we never expected it to last, after all he's a total loser. Faye kept trying to make her feel better but based on Faye's end of the conversation it didn't really sound like she was too upset. They kept laughing.

"Beatrice shut up, you watched Sharknado!" Faye says into the phone. Who's Beatrice?

"Who's Beatrice?" Kayla whispered to Faye, voicing my thoughts.

"Ashley's friend ever week we have a three-way phone convo" Faye says.

"It was a syfy movie and literally the sharks were flying around like fat pigeons, it was terrible Ashley,there was literally this one guy who got eaten by a shark then sawed his way out threw his butt and it looked faker than your wig" Faye said I'm a stuck up matter, causing all of us to laugh, even if Faye is mean she's funny.

I was walking in front of the other four with Eddie by my side holding my hand, we were all listening to Faye's conversation until we reached our destination. It was always entertaining. "We all do stupid things when we're drunk" Faye yells

"Well you can't get drunk off of %100 fruit and vegetable naked juice Beatrice, you dimwit" Faye said, when did they change the topic.

This conversation goes on for a few more minutes, they talk about nothing and everything, some conversations leaving us in tears of laughter. I tell Faye she gonna have to hang up now we have reached where we are trying to be.

I look out at our safe haven, a place where we can be free. The little abandoned two story wooden house, there's mold growing from all ends and some boards look like they have been ripped from it's place on huge sides of the house. The windows are blocked out by either wood or black paint, outsider being unable to see the inside, like anyone would come out here,especially yo this place but we do anyway because it's the only place we won't get caught.

We walk up to the house and unfazed by it's uninviting appearance. We've been here so many times it almost seems like the house is welcoming us, embracing us in it's protective arms.

Eddie grabs my hand as we climb up the porch-well what's let of it- steps, each creaking with the weight of the two of us. Without ringing the now broken beyond repair doorbell that looks like it is hanging from a thread which is only one of the wires, Eddie kicks the door open with his foot since there isn't a lock.

We don't know who lived in this house or when they did but, we do know whoever did knows a lot about our group what we are about and why we do the things we do. We still have yet to understand any of it, we feed off of our new discoveries, take that knowledge and make it look like we know exactly what we are doing to everyone. When in reality we are just as lost as they are.

I'm the first to start up the stairs -holding the flashlight-to our meeting spot on the second floor, Eddie right behind me. No one saying a word, sure we are best friends, teenagers, and we like to goof around but everyone knows when it comes to this it isn't a laughing matter.

"Do you have the book?" Eddie ask Justin. We have a very special book where we keep track of our findings or something new we have learned. Justin is currently in possession of it because if it was my else in the club we would probably lose it.

"Yeah" he responds from the back of the line. Justin's the last one to walk into the study room, or at least what I think use to be the study's room, there papers scattered all across the dirty room, the brown curtains are shredded and hanging by threads on the window. There are rocking chairs positioned in a circle just the way we left it.

Eddie sits down in one of the rocking chair pulling me into his lap, I'm sitting sideways and watch everyone else get settled. Since there is am extra seat where I usually sit we put our bags and things on that, Justin taking a little more time to get the book out. Once he sits down I start talking.

"Okay, welcome circle members, what have we learned overall so far?" I ask. Everyone has to say something when we do this, it is something like a check in just to make sure everyone is paying attention.

"We know we are ancestors were apart of some type of group" Eddie says, while his hand rubs up and down my thigh, a comforting gesture.

"We know our parents or grandmothers are hiding something from us, just don't know what" Nick says.

"We know we have powers" Kayla says.

"We know we don't know how to use these powers" Justin says.

"We know we started something that we shouldn't have and now we have gotten ourselves into something big, but don't know what it is yet" I say.

"And we know that we are probably going to die" Faye says bored.

"Way to look on the bright side Faye, can always come to you for encouragement" I say sarcastically. "Anyway, rings on!" Everyone slips on their family rings.

"Okay let the meeting begin" Eddie says.

Fabians POV

My girlfriend has seemed distance all night, in fact ever since we left the parlor, we sat on different sides of the couch during the movie and she never looked at me once. Mara and I were talking in my room, it was kind of awkward we were clearly avoiding talking about what happened earlier with Nina and Eddie, until she finally decides to speak up.

"So what did you talk about with Nina and Eddie?" She ask, that's a weird way to start this conversation.

"Nothing really I made small talk just to see if they would recognize me eventually." I say.

"And they did?"

"Well, it wasn't very clear, but I'm pretty sure they did" I say.

"Do you still love her?" She blurts out, before covering her mouth, like she could take it back, so that's what this was about.

"Mara..." I started, I just wasn't sure how to end it, I did still love Nina but there no way I could tell her that, plus she's with Eddie.

"Do you?" She says, her voice strained, but she was trying to keep it even. There's no way I could hurt her like this so instead of yes I say

"I don't know" it's better than completely lying to her, I'm just not completely telling the truth either. She nods her head slowly then stands up and silently walks out the door. I sigh. Great. I'm pretty I just messed up everything with my girlfriend.

Joy POV

Mara come running into my room crying, once she closed the door behind her she slid down the wall.

"Mara what's wrong?" I ask, contemplating going over to comfort her or keeping my distance.

"Fabian...he...loves..." She says through sobs, I only heard half of what she said, her sobs drowning out the rest of the sentence.

"Come again?"

"Fabian said he still loves Nina" she said after a few minutes, whimpering ever now and then.

"WHAT?!"

"Well those weren't his exact words, he said he didn't know but that pretty much means yes" she said tears trailing down her face again. I pulled her over to my bed and told her to stay there, I then walked into my bathroom grabbed one of my purple wash rags and put it under the warm water, bring it over to Mara and wipe her face. She sniffles and whimpers while resting her head on the headboard.

"What should I do?" She whispers.

"Well, he said he didn't know so that's a fifty-fifty chance that he could and he couldn't still like her, but there's always hope" I say optimistically.

"I've been fooling myself the whole time, let's all face the facts that I will always be his second chose, unless he finds another girl that he like again!" She said her voice become hard, anger shining though, washes away most of the sadness, but it was still there in her brown eyes.

"But remember Mara based on what we saw today looks like all Nina's feelings for Fabian have disappeared she was getting pretty friendly with Eddie remember, her BOYFRIEND not Fabian" I say. Who would ever have thought Nina and Eddie, or maybe I was the only one who didn't see that coming.

She sighed and looked defeated.

"I just need to clear my head right now, yeah?" She asked getting up and walking toward the door.

"Yeah, do you need me to come with?"

"No, I'll be fine" she says shutting the door.

Nina's POV

"Come on its fun" I say. I look at the time 7:57 pm. We all turn out our palms toward the little table, all of our powers, our energy combining forming a bright orangish yellow power ball, what was once as bright as the sun is now turning as dark as night, I can feel the power spear ding threw me like a wildfire, the adrenaline pumping through my vein, suddenly I am able to see a lot more of the room, I look over and see Faye's sclera turning from white to black, her iris turning from brown to red, it happens to all of us when we use our powers together and we don't know what it is just that we like it.

I wake up gasping for air, it's like my mind is awake but my body isn't yet my eyes take in their surroundings and I'm one part of the circle that is made with our six body, once my limbs are working I push myself up, we are still in our hide out, our chairs are pushed back and bags scattered across the floor, the energy ball is gone. I look down at my wrist watch. 7:56 pm. Time always goes back a minute not sure why but it hasn't look like it's changed anything. At my feet is Eddies head and above my head is Faye, above Faye is Nick, then Kayla, then Justin. We all wake up in this formation. We never exactly know how we end up on the floor everything is blank after our eyes turn.

"Needs?" Eddie says. "Time"

"7:57 now but we went a minute back." He nods. The rest of the circle is up. He stands up then helps me up. He smoothes down my hair and plants a kiss on my lips.

"Guys we've got to get going" Kayla say. She grabs Justin's hand and make a beeline for the door, personally I thinks she's always been kinda afraid of this kind of stuff, she's always had a perfect life, daddy's little girl, spoiled princess, she doesn't know what she is getting into, but in our defense neither do we.

After a few minutes we get back on the main trail. While walking though I spot a figure in the distance I'm not sure if it's walking to or away from us. But by the the clocking of heels getting louder they could be coming towards us, or maybe it's just Faye. The figure is walking oddly fast. It isn't until it is about 3 yards away I can make out who it is. Mara,

She is hugging herself rather tight and I can see tears streaming down her face. We are taking up the whole sidewalk so I'm not sure how she plans to walk pass without us noticing her.

"Excuse me" she says quietly she says when she is standing right now front of us.

"Oh sweetheart, are you okay?" I say overly sweet a frown covering my beautiful face.

"I'm fine, I would just like to get pass please" she says still looking down. This just makes my life so much more interesting.

"What's the rush?" I say blocking her from taking another step a smile still plastered on my face.

"I would just like to be alone," she says.

"Are you sure it's getting pretty dark wouldn't want things popping out of the dark" Faye says walking up to my side resting her elbow on my shoulder.

"Yeah, you can tell us what's wrong we're your friends" Kayla says catching on. "Or maybe we should just walk you home, you know where you'll be safe, away from the monsters" she says scarily. The guys say nothing they just watch knowing we know what we are doing, if there is one thing we are good at it is being fake.

Mara tenses up when I lay my hand on her shoulder maybe a little to much pressure turning her around in the direction we are going. It doesn't matter if the house is off the trail, she can't know about it.

"No I think I'd rather continue my walk" she said, turning back around. I let out a frustrated sigh. She is making this extremely difficult.

"Are you sure because back there is really quiet like a whole different world where no one can hear you scream" Faye says.

"If it's so bad why where you guys coming back from there" she shoots back, taking me by surprise, no one ever ask me question, it's non of their business. I can already tell she will be a problem but instead of showing my true feelings I cover it with a smile.

"Oh honey, we have each other we are fine, but a little lamb like you will probably get there head chopped off, we just want you be to be safe, and careful" I say Eddie has his arm around me, my hands on his chest. "Right guys?"

"Of course" they say nodding.

"Wh are you being so nice to me, I thought you only cared about the people in your little group" she says getting angry.

"Calm down my prissy pants just trying to look out for a fellow classmate because I'm such a nice person, But if you want to risk your life be my guest?" I say making a path right though us to go on. She hesitantly walks through and keeps walking, us in the other direction, the chances of her finding the house are slim. I think we scared her enough to keep her out of the woods.

"Don't die!" I yell coldly over my shoulder I personally don't care what happens to her. I put Eddies arms back on my shoulder it had fell of of when I stepped aside. He pulls me closer and I relax he kisses me before what you doing start walking again.

"She's now on my list, not obeying a poplars command, does she know anything about high school" Faye says. I smirk. Faye Hess a list of people she doesn't like and ruins there social life we all add people to the list but Faye comes up with ways to destroy them, since she I'd one of the most highly feared people in the group.

"Hey wanna come back to mine?" I whisper to Eddie. I don't want to be alone tonight, I know what some people think of me, that I go around using everyone but I'm saving my time and love for marriage which will probably be to Eddie.

"Sure" he smiles. We walk the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. Taking our time, we first stop at Kayla's house, Justin goes in with her and we bid our goodbye. Since my house is the last we walk Faye and Nick and then start walking back in the direction of our house. I'm not sure why we don't use the car during times like this.

"Hey Eds?" I ask. He looks at me expectantly. "I love you, very much" I say. He smiles.

"I love you too" he says. Sometimes it's just nice to hear it from one another irpt helps me get through the day.

When we get back to the house we watch movies and eat dinner and play just dance I won which is really weird because I'm a terrible dancer, after we ate dinner, we ordered pizza I hopped into the shower, When I got out I put on my smart hello kitty tank top with the matching short, threw my hair into a messy bun. When I walked out Eddie was already in bed fast asleep. I don't imagine it to fall asleep in a room like this the ceiling looks like you are looking at the stars, it changes in the day.

I snuggle into him as he pulls me into his chest. I feel nice and warm and safe.

"Night Nat" Eddie mumbles.

"Night" I say. My eyelids becoming heavy.

/

Sorry for not updating in a while, I have been writing my chapters for my other stories try and spread my time out evenly but might be harder because test are coming up. I'm also making things up as I go, so if you guys have any idea you would like to put in the REVIEW section I'd love to read it, thank you to everyone who still reads. Btw Faye's phone convo is based off of Kingsleys video series a Really b really ,if you guys don't know him he is a youtuber should totally subscribe to him at Kingsley.

REVIEW!Thx

-Mckayla


	4. Chapter 4

Guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in literally forever I have the worst writers block possible if any of you still read this story plz plz plz i need ideas!


End file.
